Team LITZ
by OlympianDragon
Summary: Hello! This is my 1st fanfiction, so please let me know what you think. The setting is in between Volumes 2 and 3 of RWBY. A transfer student arrives at Beacon Academy. His name is Leo Branwen, and he is the adopted son of Qrow. He has been home schooled up until Beacon, and instead of being an add on for a 1st year team, Ozpin appoints him to a 2nd year team... As leader no less!
1. Chapter 1

Team LITZ

 **AN: RWBY and all of its characters are owned by Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth. The only things that I own are the OC's in this story.**

 ** _Chapter 1: The New Kid at Beacon_**

Today was an almost normal day, but Ruby felt just fine, if not super excited to see the new transfer student that was supposed to show up by combat class, "I wonder when the new student is going to show up… Isn't whoever it is supposed to be here today? I wonder what kind of weapon he or she uses…" Oh, how she could daydream about the limitless possibilities of what amazing weapon that the transfer student might have (none were better than her Crescent Rose, though!) Her team, on the other hand, had different feelings about the transfer student.

Yang was VERY pumped to see some new competition, "Yeah! I wanna see what moves they have! If it's a guy, I hope he has some OTHER moves, if you know what I mean!" Yang flashed her trademark grin and laughed at her own joke as the others groaned.

Blake was indifferent about the new student, however, she too, wanted to know what they would be like, if only to satisfy her curiosity. "It would be nice if you wouldn't beat our new student into the ground on their first day, Yang." This got a 'Don't worry, I promise I'll be gentle' from Yang, who waggled her eyebrows coupled with a wide grin towards a now blushing Blake.

Weiss was a mixture of miffed and interested at the same time, for a few reasons, "I don't understand why someone would transfer Huntsman schools in the middle of the year. It's just insensitive to whoever the person's partner and teammates are… or were, rather. Either way, I don't see myself getting along with whoever it is." Weiss' statement brought a small frown to Ruby's face.

"Weiss, don't you think that maybe it's possible for whoever it is to have… lost their team in an accident, or the team just fell apart?" Weiss thought about that, and she immediately felt bad for what she said and quickly apologized, which cheered her partner up. Just then, team JNPR walked up.

"Hello again!" said Pyrrah cheerily.

"Hi guys! Isn't the new student supposed to show up soon? Ooh, I wonder what they will be like! Ren, do you think they might be a sloth in disguise?" said the bubbly ball of excitement-on-steroids that was Nora.

"I am sure whoever it is, is not a sloth Nora," replied the ever-stoic and ever patient Ren, who then turned to Jaune, "What do you think, Jaune?"  
Jaune smiled and looked to the arena doors, "I don't know, but I hope that we can be friends, right guys?" Turning to his team and RWBY, he got multiple nods and a scoff from Weiss.

At that moment, the arena doors opened and Professor Goodwitch walked in, which silenced all the chatter as attention was focused onto the combat instructor. Clearing her throat, she turns her gaze from one end of the bleachers to the other, making sure she had all the student's attention, before speaking.

"Good Afternoon class. Today, as you all know, we will be receiving a new student. What you did not know, is that this transfer student is originally home-schooled." At this, the class went into an uproar, which Goodwitch silenced with one of her famous glares. "Unfortunately, he seems to be running late, but he will be arriving shortly. Moving on until he reaches Beacon, I would like to call Team CRDL down to the arena stage to run some team warm-ups to prepare for his arrival, as I have planned for him to spar against all four of you."

At this, Cardin Winchester and his teammates showed very shark-like grins and made their way to the locker room to change into their armor and soon, they cockily swaggered to the arena stage. Team RWBY and JNPR could have sworn they heard Cardin say something along the lines of "having a fresh meat punching bag" to which they immediately hoped that the new student would kick Cardin's sorry butt.

After a few minutes of conversing among themselves while Team CRDL warmed up, the doors of the arena opened and a tall figure covered from head to toe in a black cloak with a crimson trim that only showed his lower jaw walked in, capturing everyone's attention instantly. Ms. Goodwitch walked up to the figure, her eyes narrowed dangerously. "Who are you?"

 ** _Leo's POV (Just before walking into the combat classroom)_**

'Ok, just calm down, you got this, it's only your first class ever at your first school, and you don't wanna give the wrong impression…. What could possibly go wrong?' Leo thought worriedly as he walked to the doors of the combat classroom and sighed. He was very nervous, what with his master finally saying that he was ready for Beacon, and now being in a school filled with Huntsmen and Huntresses in training.

He was donned in his combat attire as he had yet to receive his uniform. 'Plus, it is combat class, so I should be fine… It isn't like the instructor will have me fight an entire team, right?' Leo chuckled softly at his thoughts and steeled his already frayed nerves as he grabbed the door handle.

'All right, here goes nothing.' As Leo enters the vast arena, he notices a very frightening woman walk right up to him with a dangerous glare on her face.

"Who are you?" Leo freezes at the chill in her voice, but recognizes her as the instructor and decides to answer her question, "I am Leo Branwen, the, uh, transfer student." The teacher looks him up and down with raised eyebrows. 'I wasn't aware that Qrow had a son… or a wife, for that matter.'

"Lower your hood. You are indoors and it is rude to hide your face from your classmates." She then turns to the class and very curtly states in a projected voice, "Please introduce yourself to the class."

 ** _No one's POV_**

Teams RWBY, JNPR, and the rest of the first-year class watch Ms. Goodwitch exchange words with the hooded figure, their curiosity growing with every second until they hear Goodwitch say, "Please introduce yourself to the class." The cloaked figure then lowers his hood, revealing a dirty blonde boy with brown eyes and a shaggy hairstyle swept to the right, who looks very nervous, and then turns to the class.

"H-hello, everyone… my n-name is Leo. It is nice to meet you all. U-um, I am looking f-forward to training with you all in the future, and I hope we can get along."

Up in the bleachers, Ruby is star-struck by his outfit. "Wow! Yang, check out his cloak! It kinda looks like mine, just a black version, and it has red in it!"

Yang turns to her sister and just grins, "Yeah, it does, but it covers him from head to toe. I wonder what it would take to get him out of it? ALL of it." Yang then receives a smack on the arm from Weiss. "YANG! That is just inappropriate! He just got here and you are already ogling him!" Yang turns to Weiss with a big grin. "What's the matter Weiss-cream? Got the hots for the new guy?" This caused Weiss to turn scarlet and splutter, denying the implication, much to Yang's amusement.

Ms. Goodwitch then raises her voice and tells the class to settle down and turns to Leo. "As it is your first day at Beacon, I would like to test your skill level in combat by having you face Team CRDL. I have read your file and, according to it, you are quite capable of facing multiple enemies at once, yes?" Receiving a timid nod from Leo, Goodwitch turned and led him to the arena.

"Very well then," she pulls out her scroll and types some things into it as pictures of Leo and Team CRDL appear on screen with their aura levels displayed next to each picture. "Let the match between our transfer student and Team CRDL…." She raises her hand as Team CRDL readies themselves, lifting their weapons, while Leo raises his hood to cover his face again and drops into a stance that seems vaguely familiar to Ruby, which causes his cloak to split and reveal a black samurai garb with crimson trim and running boots.

What really caught Ruby's attention were the weapons on Leo's hips, which resembled two very large sickles that had crimson handles and very sharp-looking blades that were currently folded and dangling from hooks on his sides.

Ms. Goodwitch then looks between Team CRDL and Leo and drops her arm, shouting, "Begin!"


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: RWBY is owned by Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth**

 **AN: I would like to thank Shake N' Bake Mormon and DragonLord501st for their reviews and constructive criticism. It means a lot to me, so thank you guys. Please enjoy this 2** **nd** **chapter!**

 _Chapter 2: The New Kid's Moves_

 _Team CRDL and Leo's POV_

"Begin!" As Ms. Goodwitch's arm fell, Team CRDL swiftly surrounded Leo.

"All right boys, let's make sure the fresh meat knows who's in charge." Cardin said, while his team laughed and slowly inched closer.

'Huh, he must be their leader…. Did he just call me fresh meat? They are using a pretty good tactic, surrounding me… I should be on guard.' Leo unhooked his sickles and with just a small flick of his wrist, the blades unfolded and the handles elongated.

Seeing the new kid's weapons unfold, Cardin signaled his team to attack all at once. He led the attack, charging forward with his mace overhead while Russel gained some distance to fire with his dual pistol-daggers. Dove and Sky began advancing towards Leo from behind. "There is no escape, newbie. You think those toys of yours scare us? Now stand still and accept your welcome beating!"

As Cardin closed in, Leo prepared to dodge. 'Wow, he sure is cocky…. I guess it's time for rule number 1: dodge and observe!'

Sensing his opponents behind him, Leo dodges forward with a roll, past Cardin's mace, which caused Sky to get slammed by said mace, and had his aura dropped halfway from the subsequent explosion.

Dove, who was knocked off balance by the explosion, sliced and fired at Cardin with his gun-blade, dropping the leader's aura by half of the green portion.

The Dust rounds fired by Russel which were meant for Leo hit Dove instead and dropped his aura to the beginning of the yellow portion.

As Leo recovered from his roll, he winced at the damage that had gone to his opponents instead. 'Wow, that had to hurt.' He thought sarcastically.

Sky, Dove, and Cardin began arguing amongst themselves, with comments like, "Dude, you were supposed to smash him, not me!" and, "Watch where you swing and fire that toothpick!"

Seeing this happen, Russel's jaw drops open. "He did that by only dodging?! Ok, then… time to fill him full of Dust!" Aiming his pistol-daggers carefully, he begins to fire rounds at Leo.

Leo looks up just in time to barely dodge the onslaught of Dust rounds and continues to dodge until Russel ran out of rounds to fire. 'Whoa! That was close… these guys are pretty disorganized. Guess they weren't as much of a threat as I thought… Time to wrap this up.'

Hearing his chambers click empty, Russel grunts in annoyance and rushes Leo.

Keeping an eye on the currently quarreling teammates, Leo begins to spin his sickles and crouches low and, pulling his right arm back, he launches a sickle towards the now approaching Russel.

 _Teams RWBY and JNPR POV_

Up in the bleachers, Team's RWBY and JNPR were currently absorbed in the new student's movements.

"Wow… His weapons can be thrown?! That's awesome!" Ruby gushed.

"Sis, I thought you'd be more concerned about the fight itself." Yang sighed at her little sister's obsession with weapons. "I mean did you SEE the mess he made of Cardin and his lackeys? That was hilarious!" Yang descended into a fit of laughter. "I mean, we already knew that their teamwork was sloppy, but he just made them look like complete amateurs!"

"I have to admit, for a home-schooled student, he knows how to find an escape route and use it effectively." Blake said with approval. "I agree with that statement, Blake. For a home-schooled student, he does avoid attacks very well. His parents must have trained him well." Weiss sighed, "However, he lacks refinement, throwing his weapon like that. He should treat his weapons with more care."

Pyrrah looks to Weiss with a frown. "Weiss, I think his weapon is meant to be thrown like that. Did you not see how he spun the sickle before throwing it at his opponent?" Weiss looks at Pyrrah in confusion. "Yes, I did. So, what, Pyrrah? Was there a purpose behind it?"

"Yes, actually. He spun his sickle like a Charka. It allows for his weapon to fly towards the opponent faster and cut deeper. In this case, however, it will do great damage to Russel's aura."

As if to prove her point, as Russel dodged the thrown weapon, the weapon then did a 180 and hit him from behind, spinning into Russel's back and dropping his aura by a solid chunk and almost into the yellow before Leo's weapon flipped over his head and landing in Leo's hand.

"Do it again, new guy! Ooh, even better, break his legs!" Nora cheered while laughing maniacally, clearly enjoying the fight.

"Woah…" was Jaune's only response to the spectacle.

"He must have incredible skill if he can throw his weapons like a Charka and have it return like a boomerang... I wish to spar with him…" Ren stated quietly, which caused everyone to look at him incredulously.

"WHAT?! Renny, you never want to fight anyone willingly! What's gotten into you?" Nora exclaimed, more shocked than anyone. Ren only looked at Nora and said, "I just wish to spar with him, that is all." Knowing that they wouldn't get another word out of him, everyone turned back to the fight."

 _Team CRDL and Leo's POV_

As his sickle landed back into his hand, Leo rushes forward and delivers a brutal knee to Russel's face, which caused a sickening crunch sound, effectively knocking him out. Leo then set his sights on the rest of team CRDL. 'That was too easy… and I think I broke his nose. I feel sorry for him when he wakes up.'

"Russel Thrush is unconscious and cannot continue the fight," announced Ms. Goodwitch, who then used her semblance to lift Russel off and out of the arena floor. Once he was out of the way, she shouted "Continue!"

Hearing this, Cardin and his teammates quit quarreling and straighten themselves out, facing Leo with anger clear on their faces. 'Well, at least they are loyal to each other.' Leo thought sarcastically as he advanced at a walking pace, before crouching and crossing his arms into an X. Brandishing his sickles, Leo waits for his opponents to charge.

He didn't have to wait very long, as Team CRDL rushed at him and spread again, this time with Dove and Sky flanking him while Cardin rushed him again from the front.

Sky and Dove reach him first, so Leo leaps towards Sky, planting his boot into Sky's face and launching himself over Cardin's reach, he falls towards Dove, who points his gun-blade at Leo and fires. Leo spins in a barrel-roll fashion to avoid the Dust round and lands next to Dove in a crouch. He then sweep-kicks Dove onto his back. After getting Dove down, Leo smashes his fist into Dove's stomach, knocking the wind out of him and dropping his aura to half the yellow portion. 'That should keep him down for a minute, now for the other two.'

Turning around, Leo quickly avoids a wild ax swing from an equally angry Sky. As Sky prepares to swing again, Leo notices Cardin running at him again and rushes inside Sky's guard and uses a disarming technique to make Sky drop his weapon before side-rolling at the last second to let Cardin do his dirty work for him.

As expected, Cardin made contact with Sky again and, again, dropped his own teammates aura into the red with the subsequent explosion. 'You would think they would learn to not hit each other after the first time.' Leo thought with a silent chuckle.

"Sky Lark, your aura has dropped into the red. Leave the arena floor immediately to avoid further injury." Ms. Goodwitch announced, to which Sky quickly made his way off the arena, grumbling how it was Cardin's fault for hitting him and not the new guy.

"What was that, Mr. Lark?" Goodwitch inquired without looking away from the fight. "Nothing, ma'am!" Sky quickly replied with more than a little fear in his voice.

Back on the arena floor, Cardin was now furious. "Oh, come on! First Nikos, and now the new kid? Like hell I'm gonna lose to some home-schooled nobody!" Cardin then charged at Leo again.

Leo frowned, 'The same tactic again? This is getting old.' Side-stepping Cardin's mace again and using the sickle in his left hand, tripped Cardin so that he fell on his face. As Cardin fell, Leo hears a hammer pulled back and turns towards Dove and using the same hand, throws his sickle at Dove, which Dove dodges by rolling to the side.

Recovering out of his roll, Dove looks behind himself and ducks under the return arc of the thrown sickle. "Don't you know that you should always keep an eye on your opponent?" Leo shouts as he catches his sickle and drop-kicks Dove in the gut, once again winding him and dropping him to almost red.

Recovering through a back flip, Leo then rushes the stunned Dove and with a quick one-two swipe of his sickles, Leo then finishes the combo with a back-flip kick, dropping Dove's aura to the red as well as knocking him out. 'All right! Three down and one to go!' Leo thought triumphantly, instantly dropping his guard.

"Dove Bronzewing's aura has dropped into the red and is unconscious. Therefore, he cannot continue" Ms. Goodwitch announced, once again using her semblance to lift Dove out of the arena stage and out of harm's way.

As Leo turns around he meets Cardin's fist and is thrown backwards from the punch, his aura going down by 1/3rd of the green portion. "Finally, a hit! Now you're dead, new kid." Cardin grins darkly and rushes after Leo, who just landed in a crouch. "Now admit defeat or be beaten within an inch of your life!" Cardin laughed.

"…."

 _Teams RWBY and JNPR POV_

"Ouch! And the new guy goes flying!" Yang exclaimed, feeling disappointed that the new kid got hit so hard.

"And he was doing so well too… At least his aura didn't go down much." Ruby pouted, clearly upset that Cardin managed a blow at all.

"He let his guard down, that is the only reason he was hit." Blake stated. "He obviously noticed that Cardin and his lackeys were underneath his skill level and grew careless."

"I agree! One should always be on guard." Weiss stated, having had a small change of heart. She had begun to root for the new student, however so slightly, just because of the skill he showed against Team CRDL.

"I think that if he had taken them seriously, Cardin and his team would have already been defeated," Pyrrah observed, "I can't help but feel he hasn't taken them seriously at all during this entire fight."

"You think so, Pyrrah?" Jaune asked.

"Come on, fearless leader! You know that he is way better than those guys. Not as good as us, but WAY better than them!" Nora exclaimed, inserting her two sense for Pyrrah.

"Guys… Look at our new classmate." Ren said, gesturing towards the arena.

 _Leo and Cardin's POV_

Leo couldn't believe himself. He had been trained to always be on guard against his opponents, no matter if they were friend or foe, and what had he done? He dropped his guard and got struck by this bully.

He began to shake in anger at his letdown of his master's teachings. 'I failed rule number 2: Always be on guard, because a lowered guard results in serious injury and even death.'

Cardin laughed, "Look at you! One hit and you're trembling in fear of me! What a weakling! This is where you lose, fresh meat."

As Cardin lifted his mace to strike from overhead, Leo prepared to dodge. When Cardin swung his mace downward, Leo jumped backwards out of its blast range, letting the dust from the explosion obscure Cardin's vision.

Leo then crouched and focused, channeling aura into his legs and fists. As the dust started to clear and Cardin became visible, Leo attacked, rushing forward with speed almost comparable to Ruby's speed.  
 **(AN: It is aura-enhanced and not nearly as fast as Ruby. i.e.: if they were to race, Ruby would still win)**

Leo roared as he drove his fist into Cardin's face, dropping the brute's aura into the yellow. The punch sent Cardin flying, but Leo was not finished with him.

Leo sped forward and past the flying bully, striking him with his left fist as he went, driving Cardin into the ground, only for him to bounce back up. Leo then sped back and past him again, but this time, Leo went for a multi-strike combo by repeatedly passing Cardin and striking him with his fists, bouncing the bully around the arena

Each strike dropped Cardin's aura by large increments, and Leo only stopped his onslaught when Cardin's aura was just a tick above the red. As Cardin picked himself up, Leo slowly walked up to him. "My name is not 'fresh meat,' 'dead meat,' or even 'new kid'." Leo stated, calmed down by letting loose of some of his steam on the bully.

Cardin glared at him and attempted a sloppy punch, which Leo caught in his left hand. "It's Leo." And with that, Leo punched Cardin with his right fist to the gut and sent him flying into a wall.

"Cardin Winchester's aura has dropped into the critical zone. Team CRDL has been defeated. The victor is our new transfer student, Leo Branwen." Ms. Goodwitch announced as the class applauded quite loudly.

Just then, the bell rang, signaling the end of the class. Ms. Goodwitch then dismissed the class.

 _Teams RWBY and JNPR POV_

"Team CRDL has been defeated. The victor is our new transfer student, Leo-" Ms. Goodwitch's voice was drowned out as the class around them exploded into a very loud applause, which they participated in. They almost didn't hear the bell ring.

"Wow! Looks like you were right Pyr! I knew he had some moves!" Yang laughed as she pumped a fist in the air. "I knew he wouldn't lose!"

"Impressive speed, huh, Ruby?" Jaune asked, "If anything, I would say he was almost as fast as you."

Ruby's brain heard what Jaune said, but she was zoned out. 'He can increase his speed like me? I thought that no one on Remnant had the same semblance! Plus, his moves seemed familiar…'

Ruby snapped out of her reverie when she heard Nora exclaim, "Come on guys, let's go meet our new classmate! I wonder if he likes pancakes?" Standing with her teammates and sister team, Ruby and the others followed their hyperactive friend down to the arena floor.

 _3_ _rd_ _Person POV_  
Leo let out a breath of relief when the instructor dismissed the class. "Thank goodness that's over…" As he pulled down his hood, Ms. Goodwitch walked up.

"Allow me to congratulate you on your victory. It seems your father trained you well," at the praise, Leo smiled. "Thank you, ma'am."

"However, I would ask you to not hit so hard when your opponent's aura is just outside the red zone. There is no need for it. The rules are that when your opponent's aura drops into the red they are 'out'. The same applies if you knock them unconscious." Goodwitch chastised, to which Leo nodded. "I understand. It won't happen again."  
'He deserved it though…. I hate bullies.'

"Oh, and Mr. Branwen?" Ms. Goodwitch asked, looking at the message on her scroll. "Headmaster Ozpin would like to have a word with you regarding your team assignment."

"The Headmaster wants to see me?" Leo asked, "Where is his office?" Ms. Goodwitch looked up from her scroll and replied, "Why don't you ask him yourself?" nodding behind Leo.

Turning around, Leo came face to face with Ozpin. "Why, hello, Mr. Branwen. Care to walk with me to my office?" The Headmaster's sudden appearance surprised Leo, but he quickly recovered. "Uh… Yes, sir! Please lead the way." Ozpin chuckled slightly before turning on his heel and walking out the door, with Leo not too far behind him.

As the Headmaster and Leo began to leave the classroom, Teams RWBY and JNPR got to the floor in time to see the tail of Leo's cloak exit the classroom door.

"Quick! After him!" shouted Ruby and Nora in unison. The friends started to make their way towards Leo only to get stopped cold by Ms. Goodwitch's semblance. "I am sorry children, but your new classmate is walking with Headmaster Ozpin to discuss private matters and should not be disturbed at this time."

With a groan from Nora and Ruby, the two teams resolved to wait until they ran into said classmate the next day. After all, it was a weekend, so no classes, which meant plenty of chances to meet him.

"All right guys… so who wants lunch?"


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: RWBY is owned by Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth**

 **Also, I guess I forgot to mention that I would like reviews with constructive criticism in the last chapter, so please give me your thoughts….**

 **For a Penny, maybe?**

…

 **Too soon?**

 **Anyway, please enjoy!**

 **OlympianDragon**

 _Chapter 3: A Meeting with New Friends_

 _Leo and Ozpin's POV_

"I hope you weren't too terribly surprised with the, shall we say, 'pop-duel'?" Ozpin asked, taking a sip of his savory brew.

"I was at first, sir, I was even a little nervous that I had to fight an entire team, but I think I got over it pretty well…" Leo replied with a modest grin.

"If I might offer a bit of advice?" Ozpin inquired, turning his gaze to the young man who nodded silently. "Never underestimate weaker opponents, they may surprise you, much like Mr. Winchester did during your match, you are lucky indeed that he did not use his mace in that moment. You have seen what that mace of his can do to others."

At this, Leo winced, remembering how Cardin's mace dropped his teammates aura with a huge explosion. He also remembered how letting his guard down had cost him a bit of his aura.

"I would also highly recommend being mindful of your fellow students. Now that they know that you have arrived, aside from the fact that you were home-schooled, and defeated the entirety of Team CRDL, some of your upperclassmen and the best of the underclassmen will be looking to… take a pound of flesh."

"That… is not the kind of attention I want sir…" Leo said, his shoulders dropping in defeat. "I just want the skills to defend myself and protect others from the Grimm and bad people… I don't really like violence." Leo sighed.

"Hmm…." Ozpin sounded, taking another sip of his coffee, his eyes distant. "I understand your distaste for violence, and I admire your wishes, but despite my views, I must admit that violence is ever present and sometimes necessary. However, I assure you that you will get the best education at Beacon so that you may keep the peace in the future."

Leo smiled, happy that the headmaster understood and shared his way of thinking. Then, a thought struck his mind as he and Ozpin entered an elevator, the headmaster pressing the button for the top floor, his office.

'Did he say, UNDER-classmen?'

 _In Ozpin's Office, 3_ _rd_ _Person's POV_

As Leo and Ozpin entered the headmaster's office, three students turned to look at them. They were all male students, two of them being faunus.

The first was a dark-skinned boy, whose faunus traits were both the ears and tail of a cat which were black but also had rich, royal purple highlights. His hair was also black with royal purple highlights and was tied into a samurai's ponytail. His eyes, framed by glasses, were also royal purple and were fixed on Leo with a cautious, but curious light. He had a thin, muscular frame, obviously built for running and was around 5'8", shorter than Leo by 4", as Leo is 6'1".

The second was the only human of the three. He was fair skinned with five o'clock shadow, scraggly dark brown hair, and ice blue eyes. He had a lean frame and well-developed muscles and was about 5'7", just barely shorter than the dark-skinned boy. He had an air about him that screamed calm, cool, and confident.

The third was a pale-skinned boy with hair that was a shade of red so dark, that with gold highlights in it, looked like blood on fire. Crowning his head were two ram horns that curled behind his head, before curving forward and slightly up, ending in two very wicked points. He also had rust colored eyes that were tinged a little redder than brown, and Leo could have sworn that his pupils were shaped like a venomous snake's. He had a balanced musculature, and of the trio, he was the shortest, being around 5'3". Despite his size, Leo could tell that he could do serious damage.

He grinned at Leo and nodded upwards at him in a friendly manner.

Clearing his throat, Ozpin spoke. "Leo, these three will be your teammates during your stay here at Beacon."

Walking to the other side of his desk and taking a seat, Ozpin gestured to Leo and the others to sit down.

Gesturing to the red-haired faunus, Ozpin began. "Allow me to introduce you to each other. This young man is Ionis McShade, and his partner, Torsten Flokisen." Ozpin nodded to the brown haired student.

Ionis turned to Leo and grinned again. "'Sup?"

"…. Hello…." Leo replied, a little put off by the red-head's grin. It looked absolutely vicious.

Torsten turned and nodded at Leo with a sly smile and his hand extended. "Don't mind Ion, he's mostly all bark, and as dull as it too."

"Hey! Not cool, Tor! I was trying to show how cool I am!" Ionis complained, playfully punching Torsten on the arm while Torsten chuckled.

Leo shook Torsten's hand and smiled at their antics. "That's a relief. By the way, it might be my imagination, but are your pupils like a snake's? I didn't know that faunus could have more than one animal trait."

At the question, Ionis froze and looked away from him. "Yeah, it's a birth defect, according to my medical records and my mom. Not many people notice it."

Leo raised his eyebrows at that. "I think it looks cool."

'If not a little intimidating.' He thought.

Ionis flashed a relieved smile. "Awesome!"

Ozpin cleared his throat, bringing attention back to himself. He then gestured to the last of the trio.

"And this is Zankechi Gikai, he will be your partner during your stay at Beacon."

Turning to Zankechi, Leo extended his hand, which his new partner shook. "It's nice to meet you, my name is Leo."

"It is nice to meet you as well. I prefer to be called Zan." He said while smiling politely.

"Gentlemen, now that the introductions are over, I would like to discuss who shall be the leader of your team." Ozpin said, which caught their attention.

"Actually, Headmaster? I've been wondering about something you said earlier… You said that both upper and lower classmen would be gunning for me. I thought I was a first-year student?" Leo asked.

At his words, his new teammates gaped with wide eyes and Ionis's jaw almost hit the floor.

"Huh?" Torsten said smartly.

"He's a first year?!" Ionis practically screeched.

"To think that he is skilled enough to skip an entire year at Beacon…" Zan muttered.

Ozpin chuckled. "Yes, I thought that you would notice that. Torsten, Ionis, and Zankechi are all second-year students. Unfortunately, they have been a three-man team since they joined Beacon Academy. The student who was to be Mr. Gikai's original partner dropped out just before the initiation ceremony due to family matters."

'What?! I'm being assigned to a second-year team?!' Leo's mind was reeling, but he managed to nod at Ozpin without showing too much surprise.

"Your entry exam score was perfect, a feat few can achieve." Ozpin said, a congratulatory smile on his face.

"The questions were based off of actual experience, so those who score perfectly are simply too experienced for the first-year curriculum. However, you must duel the top three first-year students in one on one combat to prove that you are ready for the second-year curriculum. Also, you must defeat at least two of them, and all three duels must be a completely dry run. You may not study their movements, nor they yours prior to the duels." Ozpin stated, his demeanor all business.

'I guess he has a point… I would hate to drag these guys down as a weak link…' Leo thought.

"Headmaster, if I may ask, who are the top three first-years that I will have to face?" Leo asked, curious to know who his opponents were.

"I suppose I can tell you their names at least." Ozpin nodded. "The three students you will have to face are-" The Headmaster was cut off as his scroll went off.

Answering the call, Ozpin nodded his head and grunted at whoever it was on the other end.

"… I see. We shall be there momentarily." Ozpin said, slight amusement in his voice. He hung up and stood, the new friends standing as well.

"Is everything alright, Headmaster?" Zan asked, his eyebrows drawn in slight concern.

"Yeah, it sounded pretty un-chill, sir." Torsten followed.

"It sounded like Miss G. was in a fiery situation, huh, Leo?" Ionis chuckled, turning to Leo, who in turn looked very confused.

"There is nothing to worry about, there is just a food fight going on in the cafeteria. Ms. Goodwitch is already on her way there. If we leave now…" Ozpin said, checking his watch while striding to the elevator. "We should get there a moment or two after her. And Leo?"

"Yes sir?" Leo said as they entered the elevator and the doors closed, the elevator descending.

"You are about to meet your opponents." Ozpin said with an air of mystery.

 **Sorry for the long wait with this chapter. I have had a busy schedule with my job and college classes. I also might not be able to get the next one out soon, so I apologize for that.**

 **Please leave a review if you enjoyed it, or even if you didn't. Constructive criticism is very welcome, as it will enable me to be able to make better reading material.**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Olympian Dragon**


End file.
